


Writing Prompt #15 - winchester!reader

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Gen, Jack is back and the reader is mad, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Winchester!Reader - Freeform, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Jack has his soul back but the reader is still mad about all the damage left in the wake of Mary's death.“How long have you been standing there?” “Longer than you’d like.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Jack Kline, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Jack Kline & Reader, Jack Kline & You
Series: Writing Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Writing Prompt #15 - winchester!reader

No one was supposed to be in the bunker. Your dad, Dean, Sam, and Cas were all getting food with Jack, trying to reassure the kid that they didn’t hate his guts for everything that happened. While you knew for a fact that your dad had not completely forgiven the 3-year-old for what happened to Mary, the broken apology Jack had given you all was enough to get the old man to see why he cared about the kid in the first place.

That being said, while you didn’t hate Jack for what he did when he didn’t have his soul, _you_ had to live the destruction that it brought to your family in the aftermath. _You_ had to live with your dad losing his absolute faith in free will, _you_ had to live with Sam losing hope, _you_ had to live with Cas leaving you all. _Jack_ didn’t have to watch Rowena sacrifice herself so that billions of ghosts did not destroy the world as you all knew it. You couldn’t bring yourself to be around Jack any more than necessary. You were just too angry.

That is how you found yourself in one of the few empty rooms in the bunker, surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of empty beer bottles, wielding a baseball bat. You hit and smashed and broke all that was around you, your anger consuming you. You knew that Jack was your friend, maybe even your brother in a sense, but at that moment you wanted him to be one of the broken beer bottles collected around your feet.

You eventually look up from the destruction around you to see your dad leaning against the door frame, trying his best to look unimpressed.

**“How long have you been standing there?”**

**“Longer than you’d like,”** he responded. “Look, I know having Jack back, as well, _Jack_ is hard. Especially after everything that’s hap-”

“Oh, you mean like how he killed Mary? That type of thing?” you interrupted him, still wielding your bat.

Dean clenched his jaw. “Yes, like that (Y/N). I get that you’re angry, but standing here breaking bottles until the cows come home isn’t going to change anything,” he finished.

“Hmmph,” was your response. “How can you forgive him just like _that_ ?” you asked with a snap. “I mean yesterday you were _still_ angry! But now I guess because he has his soul back everything is all hunky-dory!” you shouted. 

“Now listen here, young lady,” Dean said, taking a step towards you, glass breaking under his shoe, “be as angry as you want, but you _do not_ speak to me that way. Do you understand?”

You glared at him. “Sir, yes, Sir,” was all you said before angrily stalking past him towards your room.

* * *

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Sam asked from his seat as Dean walked into the library. “I thought you were getting her for dinner?”

“I found her in one of the empty rooms smashing a bunch of beer bottles with a baseball bat. She’s still angry about Jack and everything. She actually yelled at me,” the older man responded while sitting down and taking a swig of the beer Sam offered him.

“I wonder where she gets that from.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying that you’ve been pretty angry lately. Either you’re angry about Chuck, which I get, or you’re angry about Cas, or Jack. Eventually, that was gonna rub off on her,” Sam explained.

Dean just huffed and gave his little brother an annoyed look. “Doesn’t mean she can talk to me like that,” he mumbled.

* * *

There was a knock on your door. You were laying face down on your bed, your face stuck in a pillow, trying not to scream or cry - you weren’t quite sure which one yet.

“Hey, (Y/N), it’s me, Jack. Can I come in?” a small sounding voice came through the door.

You took a deep breath. “Jack, just please go away. I really don’t want to talk right now.”

You could hear him take a deep breath of his own, along with the thump of his head on your door. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything. I know I already said that I’m sorry before, but I really mean it. Me not having my soul really… it really screwed things up and I’m sorry. I’m sorry tha- that I killed Mary, and that Rowena is dead and about everything else that has happened. If there is was any way I could fix any of this I would. I would even go back into The Empty if it would bring them back. But I can’t and it won’t, so that just leaves me to say I’m sorry. And I hope you forgive. I miss having my friend,” he said before you heard his footsteps going down the hall, presumably to his room.

Unbeknownst to him, you were crying. _You missed your friend, too_.

* * *

The next morning you walked into the kitchen right before Jack did, getting out a box of _Cookie Crunch_. Your dad and uncle were already sitting at the table eating their breakfast, brainstorming ways to get rid of Chuck once and for all.

“Do you want some?” you asked Jack, gesturing to the cereal. _Please see what I mean by this_.

Jack’s eyes brightened a little bit. “Thank you,” he said gently grabbing the box from you.

You could see Dean and Sam smiling at you two from the corner of your eye.

 _It was progress_. You might not have fully forgiven Jack yet, but you missed him. And the least you could do was _try_.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and kind words are always welcome. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
